


First Pillar - Beginning

by Behemoth_King



Series: Pillars(Drabble) [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth loves muscles, F/F, Is this what being horny on main looks like?, Sexual Tension, Thirsty!Byleth, Thirsty!Seiros, minor oral fixation, not a drabble, trying out this new thing called “show don’t tell”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Behemoth_King/pseuds/Behemoth_King
Summary: Our adrestian Empress is currently visiting the King of Almyra,  Claude von Riegan. One night, after retiring to her room, she personally helps her ever faithful bodyguard doff her armor.OrByleth has an extreme thirst, but can’t quench it.





	First Pillar - Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I saw an incomplete sentence near the end in my notes app and fixed it. Nothing major though.

Visiting Claude was a luxury mostly known only to Byleth. Edelgard’s guilt made it impossible for her to go along with her wife and Felix would be needed in Faerghus far too often.

That left Seiros as her only free companion sans her children, but Byleth did not want to have them so far away from home without more personal protection. Not to mention her wife and husband might have a fit regardless.

She stretched out her still covered arm and waited patiently for Seiros.

Feather light touches soon made themselves known all over the limb and the feeling of it being set free from its clothing bondage came swiftly afterwards. The rest of the navy blue armor followed suit. Byleth never wore her faergharian plate during her visits with Claude. His first looks of relief when she arrived were not due to sentiment.

Speaking of...

“Turn around, my starling. Your armor must be stifling in this climate.” Byleth spoke softly as she looked at Seiros.

The blank face of the woman’s helm didn’t move for a few seconds. Afterwards, Seiros spread her arms out slightly, allowing the carefully hidden straps to make themselves known.

After returning the favor, Byleth took in the sight of Seiros now armorless. A simple off-white tunic and sleek dark pants greeted her otherworldly eyes.

The robes she wore as the archbishop had accentuated certain features, but not Byleth’s personal favorite. Both Felix and Edelgard were warriors, their bodies hardened and chiseled by combat.

Seiros however, was on a totally different level. Her mate’s physique seemed fit to burst out of her clothes despite them being tailored specifically to her unique needs. As the archbishop Seiros had to look the part and as such, voluntarily lost the muscle definition that she then regained during the war.

Byleth thought back to the time they began building their nest in Zanado. The sky dragon had insisted on moving all the boulders herself, showing off all the while. She didn’t allow Sei to sleep much that night as “punishment”. Though Byleth knew that was exactly what she wanted.

She then realized that she had buried her face into Seiros’s muscular back while embracing her, so Byleth held on even tighter.

“Does the sight of me please you so, dearest one?” Seiros chuckled lightly. The muscles in her back and shoulders tensed up, teasing her. 

Byleth felt that emptiness come over her again, burned through her body at a painful pace.

The smell of her mate filled her nose, the taste of Seiros’s sweat on her tongue, the feel of her muscles in her hands...all of them intoxicating, impairing her senses. A heavy beat went through her mind. The empire faded from her mind, as did Almyra. Everything not five feet in front of her vanished. The emptiness began to howl. To beg.

A strong grip made itself known one of her arms.

“Byleth.” The voice was right in her ear, and as it spoke everything flooded back. Almyra returned, the empire, her lovers. The location of the imprisoned arm then became known to her as well.

It had slipped down Seiros’s pants, and she had made her way inside. Byleth took a steadying breath and removed it from the warmth.

It was slight, but she felt the jolt go through Seiros like it was a cast of thunder.

Seiros hadn’t let go and brought it to her face. Byleth couldn’t see her expression, face still buried in her back. 

The empress face grew red immensely as she realized what her plan was. Warm breath washed over her digits, and soon they were inclosed in another of her mate’s warm place. The wet tongue began coating her fingers with saliva, swirling around the digits while Seiros lightly sucked on them.

Byleth began panting, the burning throughout her body coming back. Seiros then placed the hand against her heart, letting Byleth feel the beat of her heart. The woman was suffering as well.

“For it to be this intense, I wonder if your changes are finally done? Regardless, you won’t last long before an incident occurs and you’re discovered.” The former archbishop’s voice was calm, despite her own wild pulse.

“How do I...stop it?” Byleth bit back a moan, thanks to the recent memory of being in Seiros alone fueling the flames inside her.

“By fulfilling your duty as the progenitor god. The creation of life is your domain, but not in the way many think. I would suggest that you convince your...lovers, to assist you. At the very least, to help quench the flames.” Despite her state, Byleth still caught the pause.

“Why can’t you?” She felt like the answer was already known to her, but not all of her previous memories were easy to find, much like putting a jigsaw puzzle together.

“Other than the understanding we have, it’s because us nabateans don’t need the aide of magic to reproduce.”

She had forgotten about their understanding. Byleth quickly withdrew her hand and backed away from Seiros. Guilt began eating away at her mind.

“It’s not your fault, my dear one. Your body’s desires has never made this easy, even before. It affects me as well. The need within us, sings to one another, begging to harmonize.” She had turned around to look at Byleth.

“Will the feeling ever fade?” Byleth sat down on the bed, the coolness of the sheets feeling very refreshing.

“Not one iota.” Seiros shook her head sadly. “As I said, it is your duty. But it should slow as your brood increases, as that’s what occured last time, before...” She didn’t finish her sentence.

Byleth saw that her face was fighting to stay calm. Sadness from the loss of her and their children’s lives, verses anger at those responsible for their deaths. Both caused her eyes to tear up.

The emptiness was gone now. Another feeling was there instead. Byleth knew this one quite well, courtesy of El’s nightmares. Felix had his rare moments as well. Only, unlike her spouses, Seiros was awake beforehand.

“Shh, my starling, I am here.” She got up and gently placed her hands on Seiros’s shoulders, slowly rubbing up and down her arms. “Right here.” Byleth then embraced her again, Seiros’s sobs muffled by her shoulder.

—

Sothis looked into the hatchling’s eyes. She could feel them wash over her with loyalty, adoration, love. All the things she required in a mate to fulfill her mission. No...her duty.

Their duty.

Looking upwards, she saw a streak of fire go upwards. The gleaming beast finally leaving left her at ease.

The sound of yawning brought her attention back to her first creation, who then snuggled up against the crook of her back leg.

“Sleep, my starling.” She trilled, the new vocalization coming to her naturally, and wrapped her tail around in front of the hatchling to protect it from the elements.

**Author's Note:**

> You: Rhealeth is peak MILF material
> 
> Me, horny on main: Muscular!Rhealeth is peak MILF material
> 
> She has proficiency in brawling, therefore muscles. I don’t make the rules.


End file.
